1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in portable electronic devices using rechargeable batteries, and particularly to advantageous aspects of a charging mechanism for use with cordless telephones and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most cordless telephone handset battery charging mechanisms contain spring metal parts protruding from a base unit, and make contact with corresponding handset metal pad when the handset is cradled in the base.
Charging a handset battery requires metal spring contacts protruding from a base and making contact to metal pads on the handset. The metal parts protruding from the charging base raise various concerns. For example, protruding contacts can be inadvertently contacted by a user, producing an electrical hazard or electrostatic discharge (ESD) problems. Protruding contacts may also present cosmetic issues, as they may be unattractive in appearance. Further, protruding contacts may become snagged in fabrics, articles of clothing, or the like.
The present invention provides a system for charging a rechargeable battery. According to one aspect of the invention, an electrical device powered by a rechargeable battery has a body that fits into a receiving cavity in a charging base for recharging the battery. The electrical device is provided with a retractable charging terminal mechanism that causes a terminal leading to the rechargeable battery to protrude from the body of the electrical device to make contact with a recessed electrical contact in the charging base when the electrical device is seated in the charging base cavity and retracted back into the body of the electrical device when it is removed from the base cavity.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent by reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.